1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of analyzing electric power to be consumed when printing a page prior to the page being printed and driving recording elements of a print head using the result of the analysis, and an image forming device employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming device converts a document from an application program or an image from a digital camera into encoded data and outputs the data onto physical media.
Recently, image forming devices having an array head structure have been developed. Image forming devices having an array head structure print at higher speeds because they do not have a print head that moves from side to side. Instead, they use a print head that is as long as the media is wide. Image forming devices having the array head structure typically has many recording elements included in the print head to print an image to the media.
In an inkjet printer, a print head has a plurality of nozzles that eject ink onto the media to print an image. It is desired that fixed level of electric power be supplied so that the respective nozzles eject ink onto the media.
However, in an image forming device having the array head structure, such as an inkjet printer, the amount of electric power consumed for printing varies according to the number of recording elements used. Further, the amount of electric power consumed for printing varies according to the characteristics of the image being printed. Therefore, because the number of recording elements used varies and characteristics of images to be printed differ, power may not be stably supplied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for driving a print head with reduced power consumption that is not significantly influenced by characteristics of an image to be printed and thus stably drive the power supply device.